


Thin Ice

by fortunedays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunedays/pseuds/fortunedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra is good at everything. Alex is good at falling down.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>Astra takes Alex ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

"I really am starting to regret this."

Astra glances over at Alex when she speaks, laughter begging to escape her lips. Alex has pulled her scarf up over her mouth and nose, squinting through the cold and throwing dirty looks at Astra when she finally starts giggling.

"Need I remind you that you agreed to do this with me, Alex," Astra teases, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. Alex grumbles but snuggles into Astra's never-ending warmth anyway.

In all honesty, she hadn't really _agreed_ to come here - she and Astra had made a deal that each could take the other somewhere as a gift, and there would be no complaining. Alex had taken Astra to a Broadway show - the alien had some crazy obsession with musicals, and Alex had actually enjoyed herself. Astra had taken a different approach, wanting to try something new, which is why they are currently sitting side by side tying up ice skates while Alex shivers.

Standing unsteadily, Astra holds her hands out for Alex. "Come along, brave one. This will be fun."

"Ash, I've never done this before," Alex grumbles, but she follows Astra carefully onto the ice. "And I doubt you've had practice in the art of ice skating and not falling on your ass."

"What, like this?" Alex looks up from her wobbly grip on the railing to see Astra gliding easily around in circles, and she rolls her eyes.

"Why are you so good at everything?" she sighs.

Astra responds by sticking her tongue out and skating actual circles around Alex. The agent pushes off the railing, determined not to let Astra show her up. Alex wobbles a little before stabilizing, and actually manages to move forward a few feet before she pitches backwards onto the ice. She pouts at Astra's laughter, but a smile quirks onto her lips regardless. Astra easily pulls Alex to her feet, and gently pulls her along, skating easily.

Once Alex is sure she isn't going to fall, Astra lets go and begins skating around the rink. Alex watches her with a soft smile on her face. Seeing Astra happy makes her happy, and watching the alien skate effortlessly around with a huge grin on her face certainly qualifies. Moving slowly toward Astra, Alex's skating resembles that of a three year old, but it gets the job done. Just as she finally reaches her girlfriend, Astra skates away again, laughing at Alex's moan of despair.

"How are you so good at this?" Alex yells, pouting. "There wasn't ice on Krypton!"

Astra grins and slows to a stop in front of Alex. "I suppose I am just a quick learner." She bends down quickly to capture Alex's lips with hers.

When they pull apart, Alex smiles. "I guess that means you're going to have to teach me then."

Astra moves beside Alex and links their arms, slowly pulling the shorter woman along. They skate like that for a while, interspersed with Astra spinning Alex around and the latter falling more times than she can count. (If she manages to pull Astra down with her for revenge, well, the alien isn't one to admit defeat.)

Several hours and several bruises later, they make their way home. Alex links her hand into Astra's as they walk, humming contentedly. "Y'know Ash, that wasn't actually so bad."

"I am glad you enjoyed it," Astra whispers, planting a kiss on Alex's temple. The agent grins.

"Next time we go on a date, let's try to find something you're not ridiculously good at."

Astra laughs. "Jealously looks good on you, brave one." She leans down and kisses Alex again, effectively cutting off a retort.

Alex thinks that out of all of Astra's exceptional skills, that one has to be her favorite.


End file.
